Smote and Smitten
by Alchemical Angel
Summary: A random oneshot regarding Colonel Mustang's ride home from the confrontation with Scar in Central City. Royai


_((Would you really think I own FMA? This is a random oneshot I just sat down and wrote up. It takes place after the confrontation with Scar in Central after he made Edward's arm explode. I hope you like it.))_

"The arrogance of that man- it annoys me," Colonel Mustang said, stepping into the car. The rain had started to pour again, only adding to the gloomy atmosphere of the street, which had been torn apart during Scar's confrontation with the Elric Brothers and the Flame Alchemist.

His Lieutenant stepped out of the rain and into the driver's seat. Though he sat behind her and could not see her _like-you-should-be-talking_ look, he noted the slight slump in her shoulders brought on by fatigue. Through the rear-view mirror he saw her amber eyes only slightly tinged with relief and at the same time anxiety. But that any emotion at all had leaked through Lt. Hawkeye's façade was startling. For a little while he did not speak, leaning back in his seat and watching rain run down the outside of the window in little silver streams.

"'God will smite thee'," Roy mused, mostly to himself. "His 'God' hasn't. Have I been smited, Lieutenant?...Smoted….smitten?" Riza didn't answer, perhaps ensnared in thoughts of her own. No, that wasn't it. She looked up into the mirror to check behind her- especially careful driving through the rain-slicked streets. She had thought him muttering to himself, as he sometimes did, and hadn't really placed any weight on his words. For a second, she saw his eyes looking through the mirror into hers and gave him a blank look. It was Hawkeye giving this look, so of course it wasn't a 'deer-in-the-headlights' stare, but it was unsettling enough to cause an awkward moment.

In slight agitation brought on by the failure of words, Roy crossed his legs and his arms. "What, is he gonna come kiss me?" he asked sarcastically, a gloved finger tapping against his shoulder.

She chuckled softly. He looked into the mirror at her, his devilish smirk lighting up his countenance. "That man is intelligent, there's no arguing that. Stubborn, though," he said.

She looked out her window to see if any cars were coming from that side of the intersection. The colonel kept talking.

"Stubborn, that's what you called me, when you knocked me down. After that-"his mouth shut and a dismal gloom fell upon the Flame Alchemist's handsome features. After that she had called him useless.

"Maybe the rain was his smiting…?" Hawkeye offered, not necessarily regretting her choice of words in that situation, but was nevertheless wondering what other vocabulary she could have used.

"Smiting…" He said, feeling more dignified now that the word's tense was clarified. There was a silence again. Hawkeye was more tacit than usual, he noted. She was probably a little concerned as to how close Scar had gotten to him.

"Heh…" Roy leaned forward a little bit, his elbows resting on his knees but his back still straight.

Riza's red-brown eyes gazed warily into the mirror at him. "May I ask what's so amusing, sir?"

"God would be disappointed." He muttered into the floor of the car.

She raised her brow. "Sir?"

"God would be disappointed," Roy repeated, leaning back. He stretched one arm across the top of his seat and the other rested in his lap. "If he were 'smitten' with me, I mean. I'm already taken."

Her brow remained raised, her curiosity alight. "Was Marissa that much a treasure, sir?"

He chuckled again. A blush rose to Hawkeye's cheeks, but she remained facing forward.

"I'm sorry, Sir, your personal life is none of my business," Riza fought hard to keep that embarrassed stammer out of her voice and succeeded. She had reached the street his apartment was on now. The car was slowing down. The rain had let up again, too, but a light drizzle still fell upon the road.

"It's perfectly alright, Lieutenant. The way I act often makes it impossible to separate business and personal," he said. The colonel collected his hat and his coat from the seat next to him. "You can just drop me off instead of parking."

She obliged, but when he had stepped from the car he knocked on the driver's seat window. When Riza had lowered it, he stated simply, "Thank you, Lieutenant. The one who saved me from being smited was the one I was smitten with, anyway."

"That would be 'smote', sir," she answered, with almost indifferent voice she used when he flirted with her at the office. But the anxiety in her eyes that he had noted was gone, and instead the twin amber orbs shone warmly at him from the car.

"Yes, thank you," He flashed that boyish smirk again, but there was more of a smile behind it.

_((For those of you waiting for Interrupted Requiem, I apologize. The 'plot bunnies' as they're referred to, came up and bit me when I wasn't looking. I'm working on IR, I promise. I also know that this is kind of random. It's based off of a conversation I had with my dad in the doctor's office while I was getting my shoulder looked at. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Feel free to drop a review.))_


End file.
